Her Birthday, His Thoughts, Their Feelings
by takaondo
Summary: Ichigo thought Rukia was missing the real world, so on her birthday, he brought her to a place where she had never been. Yet, as they stood there on the bridge, he finds out he was only half right; she wasn’t missing something – she was missing someone.


**Disclaimer:** All BLEACH related material belongs to Tite Kubo and Shiesha Publishing.

**Author's Notes:** One-shot fiction entry for the BA IchiRuki FC's contest for Rukia's birthday – prompt: '_Have Ichigo take Rukia somewhere special in the country for her birthday. Avoid tour guides please.'_

Once again, it was an extremely hard prompt for me to follow through with. I was unable to come up with a good idea, so I ended winging it and wrote this at two in the morning a few nights ago because I was unable to sleep.

-

-

_**-

* * *

**_

_**Her Birthday, His Thoughts, Their Feelings

* * *

**_

A small gust of wind blew over the West Lake of Hangzhou, China. At near sunset, the calm waters rippled with a softly reflected orange glow, and in the backdrop of the lake draped the beautiful city landscape.

Two figures stood on the famous Broken Bridge that spanned across the lake; it was Kuchiki Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo. For a while now, they had stood silently together, watching the sun slowly set behind the city. Rukia leaned forward slightly onto the railing as a smirk graced her lips. Her features relaxed and she continued to stare at the sight before her.

"Today was a lot of fun." Rukia started quietly.

Ichigo looked over at her as her words broke him out of his thoughts.

"I saw so many new things and so many new places." She continued reminiscently. Her eyes shifted over the lake towards the city. "You even taught me how to use that camera."

She turned slightly, moving her gaze over to the camera in Ichigo's hands. All the new things and places that she had seen – the pagodas, the temples, and this lake around her – she had saved those memories as pictures.

"I'm glad you took me here for my birthday." She said as her attention shifted back towards the scenery.

Pushing himself off the railing on the other side of the bridge, Ichigo quietly walked up next to her. His expression was unreadable as he stared at the camera in his hands.

"Rukia." He spoke suddenly as he turned to her. Rukia looked at him with an expression of confusion, and it only became more evident as he held the camera out towards her.

"This camera, with all the pictures you've taken today…" Ichigo said firmly as he took her hand. He gently pushed the camera into it. "This is your present."

Rukia stared at him perplexedly as she held the camera.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said quietly.

He turned away as he leaned on the railing with his arms. He paused for a moment, as if to collect his thoughts before he spoke.

"Nowadays, when I see you from afar..." Ichigo started. "You always have that expression on your face, the expression that tells me that..."

A small breeze washed over them before he finished.

"You've been missing something."

Rukia's eyes widened.

"Because that expression disappears when you come to the real world, I thought for sure that you were missing this world – and that memories of the real world were the best present I could give you."

Ichigo's features softened slightly as he stared at their reflections in the water.

"So I thought that bringing you to a place where you've never been before… and creating some memories of this world with that camera... I could lessen that feeling for you."

For a short time, Rukia watched him as he continued to look out over the lake. Understanding his intentions, a smile tugged at her lips, but it disappeared as a playful frown quickly took its place.

"Idiot." Rukia said disapprovingly as she looked away. Ichigo turned to her with surprise. "That expression you see is not of one who misses the world around her..."

Her expression was soft as she looked up towards the orange sky.

"But for the person who had completely changed it."

"Rukia..." Ichigo muttered.

She turned back towards him before she continued to speak.

"The reason that expression disappears, is because I can finally see that person again." Rukia said as she closed her eyes contemplatively. "When I'm with that person, I feel as if I can..."

They slowly opened, glowing warmly as a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Truly smile again."

Ichigo felt a sudden rush of nostalgia from her smile. His memories flickered; it was the same smile she had given when he had saved her from Soul Society, the same smile she had given him when she first came back to the real world, the same smile she had given him when she met up with him at Hueco Mundo…

It was that same smile that only appeared when she saw him again.

"Ah, then give me back the camera." Ichigo said as he looked away.

"Eh?" Rukia replied in confusion.

"Idiot." Ichigo said with a scowl as he gently took the camera from her. He started to walk away to the other side of the bridge. "I said I'd give you something that will lessen that feeling."

Rukia's expression lit up with surprise.

"So, like this…" He said as he placed the camera on the opposite railing and set the timer for the delay. "We'll take a picture together..."

He stood there silently for a moment with his back towards her so that she couldn't see his face.

"That'll make you happy… right?" He asked hesitantly.

Rukia smiled lightly at him.

"Ah..." She responded.

The sun hit the horizon just as Ichigo pressed down on the button. He turned and started to walk back over to Rukia. She scowled impatiently at his slow pace.

"Hurry up or you won't get in the picture!" Rukia said as she motioned towards him.

"I know that!" Ichigo said with a scowl as he rushed over.

Now at her side, he glanced at her and held out his arm. Rukia understood the silent invitation and wrapped her arm around his. The camera flashed to take the picture and the two separated as quickly as they had come together.

Ichigo quickly moved over to retrieve the camera. He stared at it momentarily before he turned back to Rukia.

"Happy Birthday, Rukia." Ichigo said as he handed it to her.

Ichigo watched as Rukia scrolled through the images from start to finish; they were the pictures – memories – of the new places and the new experiences given to her by him on her birthday. Yet, as she continued to go through them, she already knew which memory she made was the most precious – the picture that meant the most to her.

Both of their expressions lit up as she came across it.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia said as her face softened.

It was the picture of them together, their smiles unseen until they were captured at that very moment. However, it wasn't just their smiles that were captured…

But also the feelings they had when they were at each other's side.

* * *

-

-

-

**Final Words:** I chose Hangzhou because of its general vicinity to Japan and the sights that make it a cultural goldmine. There is also a story that comes with the West Lake and the Broken Bridge. For those unfamiliar with it and is curious, feel free to look up 'Legend of the White Snake'.

EDIT: Greetings to the Chinese IchiRuki FC!


End file.
